


An Inexact Science

by fengirl88



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Geoffrey finds Darren Nichols predictable.





	An Inexact Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> written for the Amnesty challenge: prompt used was Prediction
> 
> a little S&A nonsense for Ride_Forever

Geoffrey’s seen enough of Darren Nichols’s work to last him a lifetime. More than he ever wanted to see. More than enough that he can predict by now what any given Nichols production will entail. 

If Darren’s directing, there will at some point be flames. There will be animals onstage. There will be butchery of the text. There will be crimes against aesthetics, beginning with but not limited to Darren’s godawful outfits. There will be a room full of actors united in their hatred for their director. In extreme cases, there will be covert plotting or outright mutiny. And if a production makes it to opening night without Darren resigning in a tantrum – surprisingly, Geoffrey is the only artistic director to date who’s had the guts to fire him – there will, against all the odds and contrary to all reason and justice, be box office success.

 _Romeo and Juliet_ is shaping up to be the exception that proves the rule. Geoffrey couldn’t give a rat’s ass about box office, but he cares about the play. And from what Patrick and Sarah tell him, he knows he has to do something about it.

Darren Nichols is predictable in other areas too, which is handy when you need to manipulate him. Geoffrey checks his reflection in the mirror, tugs a comb through his hair (fuck _ow_ , that hurts), buttons up his coat. Makes sure he’s got his props: a bottle of breath mints and an old photograph.

It works like a charm, as Geoffrey knew it would. 

It works a bit _too_ well, as it turns out. 

 

Geoffrey couldn’t know that using the _Godspell_ snap would lead to Darren’s love affair with the musical genre and the abomination that is _East Hastings_. He’d saved _Romeo and Juliet_ , true, but at what cost?


End file.
